The present invention relates generally to motor protection systems and more particularly to using motor protection measurements generated from a motor protection system to monitor a process operation.
Often, a process operation is monitored by controlling any of those varying operational and physical conditions associated with the process. These varying operational and physical conditions are referred to as process variables. Examples of process variables of a process operation can include temperature, speed, pressure, flow rate, etc. Typically, the control strategy of a process operation centers on the monitoring and controlling of these process variables with respect to limits specified for these variables. The operational conditions of the specific assets or machinery used in the process are usually not considered in the control strategy of the process operation.